


Red Strings

by Emriel



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Complicated Thoughts, Denial of Feelings, Devilman Crybaby Spoilers, Drabble, Grieving, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Recap, Suicide, devilman crybaby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/pseuds/Emriel
Summary: It was not as if he didn’t already know he was poison. He knew he was different the very moment he woke up in a desolate world with no one to call father or mother.But there was always Akira.





	Red Strings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, and I just didn't bother finishing it. I'm trying to clean my fanfiction WIP so I just felt like posting it. I loved Ryo and Akira. I felt sad they couldn't be together T_T.

It was not as if he didn’t already know he was poison. He knew he was different the very moment he woke up in a desolate world with no one to call father or mother.

But there was always Akira.

Akira was his only friend, the only thing precious to him. Despite having flown so far away from his childhood friend, pursuing knowledge and gaining a deeper understanding of the second veil of the world, a self-made individual, famed, and successful, he kept contact because, Akira was his-

Best friend?

Childhood friend?

Someone very dear to him.

Important enough that it was easy to choose between what was important – work, or his crying face. He was always crying, even though he turned into a devil, he was still the same, precious Akira.

It was horrible, what he did, but Akira forgave him. He did not ask questions, and in his inherent goodness, it was easy to manipulate him into desiring vengeance, and using him to further his _goal._ That which he could not understand, but there was a method to his madness.

And Ryo offered a caring shoulder to lean on. He always thought that if he asked, Akira would come. They were tied together with a red string it seemed, and no matter how many times Ryo felt the need to look away, towards the _ideal world_ he seemed to be chasing after, He always came back to Akira.

Akira.

Akira...

Ryo's mind was filled with Akira being there. Him being out of the picture did not make sense. He was ever present.

And so, the embrace was already customary. To an outsider, the way Akira would press his face on the crook of his neck was terribly intimate. Perhaps it was. It wasn’t though. It was just the way they were, ever since they were children.

Akira would cry, and he’d need someone to cry on.

He needed the physical assurance that everything would be alright, so Ryo made sure that he was always there, except he wasn’t anymore.

And there was someone else.

He didn’t know what went wrong. Somehow the equation was wrong, and Akira didn't come when he called. When his sanity faced off a cliff, and he could only begin to unveil the truth of who he was, it was easier to choose. He could not run away from destiny, so he did what he could. But it was fucked up because Akira didn’t take his hand. What part of his offer was wrong? Akira was all he ever wanted – aside from the world – and now, as he lay beside the body, Ryo wished he could go back, and never let go. He could not understand - the same emotion that made people want to cry. They could only curl around themselves.

~~At the hurt.~~

The part of him that was still Ryo and not Satan was screaming in anguish at the emptiness. And it was realizing that something that was always there would never be - did not make sense. It was then that he wished he were God, give everything away, for even just a second, just to fulfill a selfish wish.

And so the light began to stake their claim. If they wished, they could have fought, but none of that happened. It just... ended. The world and the devils.


End file.
